Appelez-moi Sirius Malfoy
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: "Je vais le tuer. Dès demain, Servilus ne ferait plus parti de ce monde..." A Poudlard, tous peut arriver. Surtout quand une potion explose et qu'elle envoie Sirius dans un endroit qu'il connait tant... et pourtant si différent... Seul contre tous... La course contre le temps est lancé...
1. C'est quoi ton problème ?

_**Hey !**_

_Salut les gens !_

_Wouah ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas venu ici ! ça fait bizarre... -N_

_En plus on arrive avec une fic qui s'annonce plutôt longue... -P_

_Tu l'as dis frangin, on a plein d'idée et on va essayer de se faire apprécier ^0^ -N_

_C'est pas gagner avec toi =='...-P_

_Bref, voici donc, le 1er chapitre de notre fiction, qui tiens un peu le rôle d'into, donc c'est normal qu'il soit court et plein de zone d'ombre ;D_

_C'est une réécriture à partir du tome 6, mais attention certains éléments des tomes précédents ne sont pas pris en compte..._

_**On espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même !**_

* * *

**Appelez-moi... Sirius Malfoy**

.

.

Chapitre 1 C'est quoi ton problème ?

.

.

Je vais le tuer. Dès demain, Servilus ne ferait plus parti de ce monde. D'abord, il avait encore crané devant Slugorrn, alors forcément je m'étais foutu de sa gueule. Puis il avait balancé un truc dans mon chaudron qui m'avait explosé à la figure et je m'étais réveillé, seul dans la classe vide. Slug avait sans doute décidé de me laisser sur place en me voyant endormi et James allait encore se foutre de ma gueule, le salaud…je me vengerai de lui aussi, tiens…

Je me déplaçais rapidement dans les cachots, je n'aimais pas me retrouver seul dans la fosse aux serpents. En arrivant dans le hall, je jetais un coup d'œil à la grande salle, et j'envisageais vaguement de faire la peau à Servilus devant tout le monde, mais y renonçais vite. D'une, on ne m'aurait pas laissé faire, et de deux la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voir congelé, surtout quand on est un Black.

Toujours dans une colère noire mais maîtrisé, je me dirigeais vers la salle commune ou je pourrais me calmer en prenant une bonne douche. J'arrivais devant la grosse dame. Je lui balançais le mot de passe mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Je le lui redonnais et toujours pareil. La patience n'étant pas l'une de mes qualités principales, ma colère jaillit pour de bon.

- Vous êtes sourde ou vous le faites exprès ! PITIPONK ! criai-je

- Surveillez vos paroles jeune homme !

- Alors ouvrez-moi !

- Il vous faut le mot de passe.

- MAIS JE N'ARRÊTE PAS DE VOUS LE DONNER DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE !

- Et quel est-il ?

- PITIPONK BORDEL !

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- PARDON ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! IL A CHANGE IL Y A DEUX JOURS !

- Votre langage ! Si vous n'avez pas le bon mot de passe, vous ne passerez pas.

Je fulminais. Je serrais les poings. Putain, j'étais sûr de moi pourtant.

- T'as oublié le mot de passe ? me demanda une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de mon meilleur ami.

- Apparemment…

Il se positionna à côté de moi. Mais ne dit rien pour faire basculer le tableau. Il me posa alors une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, le dévisageant fortement avant de lui répondre. En même temps il y avait de quoi.

- Nan, sérieux James, tu ne peux pas juste donner le mot de passe, pour qu'on rentre. Et je t'ai déjà dit que de changer la couleur de tes yeux dans la même teinte que ceux d'Evans, ce n'est pas ça qui la fera tomber dans tes bras…

- …

Il me dévisagea à son tour, puis blêmit, fit quelque pas en arrière et finit par tomber par terre. Je le regardai, sans doute de mon air si sang-pur que j'avais lors de mes colères. Mais de là à me faire cette comédie.

- Co…comment tu… tu… tu m'as appelé ?

- Jaaaaaaaammes ! fis-je exaspéré

- …Si…Sirius ?

- Bravo ! Maintenant tu me le donnes ce putain de mot de passe !

Il ne dit rien. Il avait sa tête des jours où il réfléchissait sérieusement, car oui, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Mais une fois de plus l'impatience m'emporta.

- Merde, James ! On dirait que tu as vu un troll.

- …Dis,…tu… tu veux bien m'accompagn…

- Ou ça ?

- J'ai réussis à…à avoir le nouveau mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore…les…les maraudeurs se doivent de laisser une marque dans ce lieu aussi…non… ?

Je réfléchis deux minutes, puis opinais. Il avait raison, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut aller dans le bureau de Dumby. On marcha silencieusement et je le sentais légèrement stressé, mais n'y fis pas grand cas. Devant la gargouille il prononça un léger « malice réglisse » et on gravit les escaliers. J'étais devant, baguette au point. A la porte je me figeais, il y avait de la lumière. Merde le vieux barbu était déjà remonté du festin. Je m'apprêtais à dire à James de retourner en arrière quand il toqua à la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je me figeais quand je vis qu'il me menaçait avec sa baguette. « Entrez » fit la voix dans le bureau. Il me poussa tout en ouvrant la porte. Je rentrais donc en reculant. Puis je vis le vieux barbu nous dévisager. James ferma la porte et rangea sa baguette. Je me contentais de le regarder. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Oh…Bonsoir Monsieur Potter et Mons...

- Bonsoir, Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais il y a urgence.

- Quel est donc le problème ?

- …Professeur, je vous présente Sirius Black…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_C'est notre première fiction longue sur ce fandom, alors ne nous faites pas trop mal à nos petits cœurs fragiles ..._

_Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute plus long (...enfin, on promet rien, on espère...)_

_On essayera de publier au moins une fois par mois (là encore on promet rien...)_

_Bref... patience...patience...On reviendra ! Promis !_

_Merci à notre Mayura, notre Beta qui prend de son temps pour nous permette de continuer dans nos projets ! On te remerciera jamais assez !  
_

**_Noémie & Paul_**

**_-Light_**


	2. Nouvelles réalités et nouvelle vie

_**Yoh !**_

_Salut tous le monde !_

_Nous revoilà donc avec le deuxième chapitre ! Yahou, sortez le champagne ! -P_

_T'exagères pas un peu la ? C'est pas si surprenant, si ? __ -N_

_Bof... -P_

_... On a oublié de vous dire un truc dans le premier chapitre..._

_Juste de préciser que:_

_- les personnages risque d'être un peu OOC,_

_- qu'on était pas des maître du suspense et de l'humour,_

_- et qu'on adore les histoires farfelu et compliqué... -N  
_

_En tous cas merci à tous ceux qui nous on laissé des reviews ! ^0^_

**_On espère que cette suite vous plaira !_**

* * *

**Appelez-moi... Sirius Malfoy**

.

.

Chapitre 2 Nouvelles réalités et nouvelle vie

.

.

- _…Professeur, je vous présente Sirius Black…_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

- Je vois…

Mais bien sûr que tu vois, vieux sénile. Qui pourrait oublier que le premier héritier de la grande et noble famille des Black est un Gryffondor.

Un ange passe.

- VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! s'écria James

Pardon ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. répondit le vieux

Encore heureux.

- Mais, c'est insensé.

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est censé être insensé ?

- Il ne peut pas être Sirius !

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Nouveau silence. Puis une nouvelle colère s'empara de moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Continua-t-il

Je ne résistais plus. D'habitude, je me tenais à carreaux devant le directeur, mais là il commençait à me gonfler sévère. Je le saisi par le col et fixai ses pupilles vertes, crétin, avec toute la rage que j'avais emmagasiné durant la journée.

- Putain, James. C'est moi, Sirius ! Je ne sais pas ce que la potion de Servilus m'a fait, mais arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu puéril !

- Je ne suis pas James ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est ça fous toi encore de ma gueule ! Vas-y défoule toi ! T'en meurs d'envie depuis qu'Evans a passé un après-midi à m'aider sur mon devoir de sortilège ! Mais si tu n'es pas James, pourquoi il t'a appelé Potter tout à l'heure !

- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. JAMES !

- Calmez-vous messieurs ! On se trouve dans une situation étrange, certes, mais pas impossible à gérer.

- Mais quelle situation, punaise ! Vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !

- Pouvez-vous juste répondre à une simple question ? Quel est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Vendredi 15 Octobre…

- Et l'année ?

- 1976. Mais en quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance !

- Et bien je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes de l'explosion de la potion de M. Snape. Mais il semble M. Black, et cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, que vous ayez fait un bon de 20 ans dans le futur…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Nous sommes mardi 15 Octobre 1996…

Mon cerveau fit alors des connexions inattendues en quelque secondes. La salle de classe vide, le mot de passe, la réaction de « James ». Même en y regardant de plus près, Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux…

- Non…attendez…mais alors…toi…tu…vous…DITE-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! PROFESSEUR ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller…

- Encore une fois, j'ai bien peur que non.

- J'me sens mal…

Et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut mon poignet gauche me permettant à la fois de prendre vraiment conscience de cette nouvelle réalité et de ne pas m'évanouir. Cela m'arracha un cri, mouvement stupide.

- Sirius !

« James » s'était penché sur moi et m'aida à me relever. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à une chaise ou le directeur examina mon poignet. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ma potion d'éveil s'était transformée et m'avait fait voyager dans le temps. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ça, c'est juste tellement absurde mais tellement vrai en même temps, de quoi perdre la tête. Et tout ça à cause de ce sale serpent graisseux…

- Il y a-t-il une solution pour me renvoyer à mon époque…lâchais-je encore sous le choc.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en vois aucune, mais je vais y réfléchir M. Black, soyez-en sûr… Vous allez donc devoir suivre les cours comme n'importe quel élève de sixième année.

Grimace.

- Hum…Vous avez le poignet cassé. Comme le diner est passé vous allez passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, cela permettra de vous soigner et de reprendre les cours dès demain matin. Je vais faire bien sûr le nécessaire pour vous procurer toutes les affaires dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, le programme n'ayant pas tellement changé depuis votre époque.

Je rêve ou je vois de l'amusement dans son regard ?

- Vous repasserez donc ici avant le petit déjeuner demain matin, il me semble que vous connaissez le mot de passe maintenant. Néanmoins, avant de vous laisser partir, il faut que je vous confie une chose, à propos de votre futur, même si ce n'est pas sans risque vous comprenez ? Il faudra vous contenter de ce que je vais vous dire et ne pas chercher à en savoir plus d'accord ?

Sans déconner, je ne suis pas né dans une famille de Cracmol non plus, je connais les risque des voyages dans le temps, merci…

- … Le Sirius Black de notre époque a passé 13 ans à Azkaban, et, il est maintenant en cavale. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi. Donc, le monde magique vous considère comme un criminel, mais nous, nous savons que vous êtes innocent. Il vous faut donc changer de nom. Désormais, vous vous appellerez, Sirius Malfoy…

- Malfoy ?! Professeur, il ressemble tout sauf à un Malfoy.

- Si ceux de votre époque sont aussi blonds que les miens alors effectivement, ce n'est pas un très bon choix.

- Détrompez-vous, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Narcissa, votre cousine et par extension à son fils, Draco, surtout aux niveaux du visage et des yeux. Le jeune M Malfoy sera par ailleurs dans la même année que vous, comme M Potter. De plus la Famille Malfoy est liée à la vôtre, et votre prénom est plutôt rependu chez les sangs-purs…

- Oui, mais Professeur, les Malfoy sont tous allés à Serpentard. La ressemblance physique, excepté les cheveux, passe encore, mais un Malfoy à Gryffondor c'est du jamais vu.

- M. Potter, je n'ai jamais dit que Sirius irait à Gryffondor…

Je me levais brusquement.

- Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de m'envoyer à SERPENTARD !

- Sirius Black est un Gryffondor, Sirius Malfoy est un Serpentard.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Comme l'a si justement souligné M Potter, les Malfoy sont tous allés à Serpentard, tout comme les Black…

- SAUF MOI !

- Certes, mais vous connaissez trop bien les rouge et or, et pour le coup deux fils de sang-pur se retrouvant hors des chemins tracés pour eux serait trop suspect.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit M. Malfoy ! Maintenant allez-vous faire soigner ce poignet ! ? Et M Potter je vous demanderai de rien révéler de tout ça à vos amis, ai-je bien été clair ?

On sortit donc du bureau. J'étais en colère. Forcément, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix et nous avait congédiés comme des elfes de Maison. Sirius Malfoy… le Serpentard…punaise, dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré.

- Sirius…ça…ça va… ?

Je tenais mon poignet blessé contre moi, mais je doutais qu'il me parlait de ça.

- Difficilement…

- …

- … Potter…Fils de James…

- Oui, et de Lily…

- Ils se sont mis ensemble finalement, c'est bien... Tu as les yeux d'Evans…

- On me le dit souvent…

- …

- Tu es mon parrain…

- Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Et quel est donc le prénom de mon filleul ?

- Harry…

Dans l'infirmerie, je me fis donc soigner par une Poppy Pomfresh vieillit de vingt années, elle fut un peu surprise et en colère de me voir arriver comme ça, à une heure pareil, mais ne me posa pas plus de question, si ce n'est quand elle me demanda mon (nouveau) nom pour le registre.

Harry resta quelque temps avec moi. Il me parla un peu de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, si je me souviens bien. Je lui posais aussi des questions sur ma future maison, auquel il me répondit sans entrain. On parla aussi de la guerre…et j'appris que Voldemort sévissait toujours, il soupçonnait même la plupart de mes futurs camarades de chambre d'être des mangemorts, dont Malfoy…

Une fois parti, je m'allongeais sur le lit et vis que c'était la pleine lune. J'aurais dû être avec les autres pour soutenir Moony, mais au lieu de ça je me retrouvais ici. Prongs et Wormtail allaient me maudire. Je me retournais donc pour prendre ma potion de sommeil sans rêve et m'endormir, je ne voulais penser à rien, c'était bien trop perturbant. Et puis, la journée de demain n'allait pas être de tout repos.

.

.

- Bonjours à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Pour des raisons diverses, il n'a pas pu être présent lors de la rentrée et rentrera directement en sixième année. Je lui ai bien sûr fait porter le Choixpeau et il fait désormais parti de la maison Serpentard…

J'entendis la clameur de mes futurs camarades vert et argent derrière la porte, j'allais bientôt faire mon entrée…

- J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit et que vous l'aiderez au mieux à s'intégrer. Entrez, je vous prie…

Je franchis alors les portes en bois et traversais la grande salle sous les regards inquisiteur de tout le monde. Dumbledore m'avait fourni un uniforme des Serpents et m'avait coupé et coiffé les cheveux d'un coup de baguette pour que je ressemble le plus possible à Draco Malfoy, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, et il m'avait fait en plus un autre cadeau…

Un coup d'œil à Harry qui me fit un sourire timide et enfin j'arrivais devant le directeur. Puis je me retournais pour faire face à toute l'école.

- Je vous présente M Sirius Malfoy.

Murmure dans la salle…

- M Malfoy vous pouvez rejoindre votre table.

Il m'indiqua la table comme si je ne savais pas laquelle c'était, mais bon, jouons le jeu. Je lui fis donc un regard noir, digne d'un sang pur, avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers ma nouvelle et ô combien Serpentarde maison. Je repérais vite ma cible. Comment la louper avec ses cheveux blond platine. Quand j'arrivai devant lui il me fixa de ses yeux gris. Je l'ignorai royalement préférant m'adresser au jeune noir se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Décale-toi. lui demandai-je d'une vous pleine d'autorité.

Il s'exécuta, sans néanmoins réprimer un frisson. Puis toujours sans accorder un regard à ce cher Draco, je me servi une tasse de café, bu quelque gorgé et toujours sans le regarder déclarais sur un ton neutre.

- Tu as vas continuer à me dévisager encore longtemps à moins que tu préfères que je te donne la becquée…très cher cousin.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le chapitre est bouclé..._

_Que va donc être la réaction de Draco ?_

_Sirius survivra-t-il au milieu des serpents ?_

_Quel est donc l'autre cadeau de Dumby ?_

_Tous ça dans le chapitre 3, prochainement sur vos écrans ! ( deux à trois semaines... environ)_

_._

_****________LTQLATIQNSPDLFEDLLSFPMMQOEQMPQOT________ÇC ! (________Les Trucs Que Les Auteurs Trouvent Importants Qui Ne Sont Pas Dit Dans La Fiction Et Dont Les Lecteurs Se Fichent Pas Mal Mais Qu'On Ecrit Quand Même Parce Qu'On Trouve Ça Cool !**)**_

_- On a oublié de faire cette rubrique dans le premier chapitre alors on le fait maintenant !_

_- On a pas fait gaffe au début, mais dans le chapitre 1, sans le faire exprès on a donné une réplique culte du "Seigneur des Anneaux" à la Grosse Dame. "vous ne passerez pas ! " Muhahahaha !_

_- Dumby dit que Sirirus et en cavale depuis qu'il c'est enfuit d'Askaban, ce qui veux donc dire, que dans notre fiction, il n'est pas mort à la fin du Tome 5 !_

_- Oui, on sait que normalement Narcissa est censé être une enfant illégitime et ne devrait pas ressembler à Sirius, mais on s'en fout ! Dans la fic se sont de vrai cousins qui se ressemblent !_

_._

_Merci à toi, Mayura !_

_A bientôt !_

**_Paul & Noémie_**

**_-Darkness_**


	3. L'enfant perdu des Malfoy

**_Hey !_**

_Nous revoilà ! Après presque deux semaines et demi !_

_Vous nous avez manqué ! -N_

_Arrête la lèche, ça sert à rien ... =='_

_Passons tout de suite au nouveau chapitre ! -P_

_Ok ^^ En tout cas, merci pour les reviews ! -N_

**_En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !_**

* * *

**Appelez-moi... Sirius Malfoy**

.

.

Chapitre 3 L'enfant perdu des Malfoy

.

.

- _Tu vas continuer à me dévisager encore longtemps à moins que tu préfères que je te donne la becquée…très cher cousin._

Ma réplique avait eu l'effet escompté. Tout le monde, autour de nous, nous regardait avec des yeux ronds. Harry avait donc raison, Draco Malfoy était vraiment considéré comme le prince des Serpents, et la façon dont je lui avais parlé les avait déstabilisés. J'avais été très direct et très familier. Quant à lui, l'évocation de notre « parenté » l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il remit son masque de sang-pur bien élevé et continua son petit déjeuner. Je me détendis un peu, il n'allait pas me faire subir « l'interrogatoire » devant les autres, c'était déjà ça. Car même si le plan de Dumby était bien ficelé, il restait une chance pour que Malfoy Junior ne me croit pas.

Je terminais lentement mon café et au moment où je reposais ma tasse vide, le silence fut rompu. Le gars brun aux yeux noisette assit en face de moi explosa.

- Nan, mais là je peux plus tenir ! T'es qui au juste ! Comment oses-tu adresser la parole à Draco … ?

- Théo… le réprimanda la fille aux cheveux châtain à ses côtés.

- Pans' !

- Fermez-là vous deux !

Je tournais alors les yeux pour la première fois sur « lui ». Il toisait ses deux amis (pouvais-je vraiment les qualifier comme tels ?) avec un air entendu. Soupirant, je me levais et posais ma main valide sur l'épaule du blond, esquissant un sourire à peine visible, puis je sortis de la grande salle sous les yeux toujours inquisiteurs des curieux. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps seul devant les serres, à peine dix minutes plus tard une ombre se dressa devant moi alors que je regardais le ciel. Je baissais alors les yeux pour découvrir ces pupilles grises que je connaissais tant, pour voir les même tous les matins dans mon miroir.

- Draco, tu me caches le soleil…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Malfoy.

- Ne méprise pas notre nom veux-tu, un Malfoy est fier de son nom.

- …

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement, apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu.

- Qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Trois questions franches et sans détour. Réponses claires et précises.

- Je suis Sirius Malfoy, ton cousin germain du côté de ton père, j'ai vécu toute ma vie aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à la mort de mon père, je me suis donc rapproché de la seule famille qu'il me restait, c'est-à-dire toi, oncle Lucius et tante Narcissa.

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- Ecoute, c'est un récit plutôt long et il vaudrait mieux que tes amis l'entendent en même temps que toi, sauf si tu es trop impatient…

- …Soit…

Il s'assit à côté de moi. A partir du moment où il acceptait ma présence, c'était gagné.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, enfin autant que peut l'être celle d'un Serpentard. C'est-à-dire, regards noirs et fuites à mon passage mais j'échappais aux insultes liées à mon (nouveau) nom. Vint alors le moment-M, entre la fin des cours et le dîner J'avais vu Draco se retenir toute la journée de me poser des questions et il me regardait maintenant avec un regard inquisiteur.

- OK, je vais tout vous dire, mais pas ici.

Ils me menèrent alors jusqu'à leurs salle commune, un vrai labyrinthe. Elle était tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. On aurait dit le petit salon de la maison des Black. Je m'affalais sur un canapé en cuir noir déserté à notre arrivé par quelques premières année et après avoir lancé un sortilège de confinement, quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient patiemment en attendant que je débute mon récit. Le vieux timbré m'avait créé un deuxième passé, inculqué des enseignements moldus, les fondamentaux de sixième et septième année et d'autre choses sur les sangs-purs… Le tout implanté dans mon petit cerveau…Merci papy…

- Connaissez-vous, l'histoire de l'enfant perdu des Malfoy ?

J'obtins trois non et un oui de la part de Draco, logique.

- Mrs et M. Malfoy, mes grands-parents paternels, continuais-je sur une voix neutre, ont eu deux fils. Le cadet, Lucius, est le père de Draco, il est né cinq ans après l'aine, Abraxas Junior, mon père. Quand il eut deux ans, il se fit enlever par une troupe de vampire, pour une raison inconnu… Bien sûr des recherches ont été menées mais on ne retrouva aucune trace des vampires ou de l'enfant. Dans la suite logique des événements, tout le monde l'a cru mort et malgré la douleur de cette perte la vie a continué…

Jusque-là c'était la vérité, seule les quelques très rares nobles familles de sang pur étaient au courant.

- Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que les vampires au lieu de lui ôter la vie, le prirent en pitié et l'élevèrent… Je vous passe les détails d'enfance au sein d'une troupe assoiffée de sang... Bien plus tard, après qu'il ait quitté « son clan », qu'il eut fait ses études et apprit par le biais des vampires, qui il était et les origines de sa famille, mon père épousa une sorcière américaine de sang-pur. Il ne souhaita néanmoins jamais rentrer en Angleterre pour retrouver une famille déchirée ou il n'aurait jamais sa place. Il vécut donc auprès de son épouse, jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci, à ma naissance… J'ai donc grandi et fait mes études auprès de mon père jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Août de cette année ou…des suites d'un accident…douteux…il est mort…

Pause théâtrale. Les voir suspendus à mes lèvres est assez plaisant.

- J'ai fuis les Etats-Unis… Mais ayant lamentablement loupé mon permis de transplanage, que l'on peut passer dès nos seize ans là-bas, j'ai mis un mois à atteindre Londres et deux semaines à contacter le professeur Dumbledore…

Mon récit était terminé. Je souris intérieurement, remerciant le vieux pour ses faux souvenirs, mais j'avais maintenant une migraine horrible. Les autres me regardaient sans un mot, Draco plus pensif que jamais.

- Mais, tes cheveux ? Me demanda le noir aux yeux verts d'eau, hésitant.

- Même si un Malfoy se doit de tout dominer, il semble que ce soit le gêne brun de ma mère qui ce soit imposé, rigolais-je doucement, presque avec nostalgie (n'importe quoi). Draco tu vas enfin me présenter tes amis ou je vois devoir deviner leurs noms.

- Euh oui, voici Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

- Bien, enchanté, Sirius Malfoy.

- Dis-moi…Sirius, tu t'es fait quoi au poignet, me demanda la châtain.

- Ah…ça… je lui fis un regard mystérieux et mélancolique suivis d'un sourire en coin, sauce Black…Je suis tombé de balais…volontairement.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, pour échapper à… désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus …Je vais aller prendre une douche... le dortoir, c'est… ?

- Troisième porte dans le fond du couloir à droite, me répondit le-dit Blaise.

- Merci.

Je partis donc en direction du couloir après avoir levé le sort. J'entendis malgré moi une question de Théodore.

- Dray, c'est vrai tous ce qu'il nous a dit par rapport à ta famille?

- Oui…

Je souris, vivre ici n'allait peut-être pas être si dur finalement, si j'arrivais à les tenir en respect. Après tout, j'étais maintenant le second prince des Serpentards.

Une fois sorti de la salle d'eau, je partis dîner avec Draco qui m'avait attendu. Le chemin se fit une fois de plus dans le silence, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas trop. D'après Harry, il ne montrait que rarement des émotions…

La suite m'apprit que mon filleul était un menteur…

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis content de te connaître, malgré les circonstances qui t'ont amenées ici.

- Moi aussi. Je partageais très peu les idées de mon père concernant la famille. (Avec mon véritable père aussi d'ailleurs.)

- Ma famille est aussi très réservée sur ce niveau-là. J'ai beaucoup souffert de la solitude étant enfant. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais avec mon père froissé par la disparition de son frère, qu'il n'a au final pas connu, et de plus persuadé que les sangs-purs sont mieux vus s'ils n'ont qu'un hériter, et avec ma mère surprotectrice, c'était mal parti. Sans oublier toutes les histoires pour…

Il se tut, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il allait dire Voldemort. Je changeais de sujet volontairement.

- Il se trompait lourdement sur toi…

- Qui ?

- Har… ton avis…

Aie, boulette, j'ai failli me faire avoir à mon tour.

- Dumbledore, qui d'autre. Il m'avait dit que tu serais dur à approcher, que tu étais réservé et que tu ne te liais à personne.

- Ce vieux fou croit tout savoir sur les autres sans même les connaître. Je ne me confie pas à n'importe qui, contrairement à son larbin, juste aux personnes de confiance.

- Tu me fais donc confiance, Draco.

- Bien sûr, tu es mon cousin, ma famille, on a le même sang qui coule dans nos veines.

- Et qui est le larbin du directeur ?

- Potter bien sûr. Il le voit comme une idole et fait tout ce que ce détraqué lui dit de faire, un peu comme mon père avec… Mais bon, c'est le problème du balafré…J'ai bien d'autres choses à me soucier pour l'instant.

- Comme ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il préparait donc quelque chose. Harry, aurais-tu vu juste… ?

Le repas se déroula dans de bien meilleurs conditions que le précédent.

Prétextant avoir besoin de faire des recherche pour les cours du lendemain, j'allais donc à la bibliothèque après le dîner. Je savais que je trouverais les choses que je cherchais là-bas. C'est-à-dire, tout d'abord des renseignements sur les voyages dans le temps, et puis une certaine lionne qui m'avait intrigué tout au long de la journée de par son intelligence et sa beauté.

.

.

.

* * *

_Chapitre fini !_

_Alors ? Est-ce que ça mérite une petite review ^^' ?_

_Et si vous avez des questions, nous serions ravi de vous __répondre, alors n'hésitez pas !_

_._

_****________LTQLATIQNSPDLFEDLLSFPMMQOEQMPQOT________ÇC ! (________Les Trucs Que Les Auteurs Trouvent Importants Qui Ne Sont Pas Dit Dans La Fiction Et Dont Les Lecteurs Se Fichent Pas Mal Mais Qu'On Ecrit Quand Même Parce Qu'On Trouve Ça Cool !**)**_

_________**- **Alors d'un commun accord (entre jumeaux), nous avons décidé d'éradiquer de Poudlard: Crabe et Goyle. Si vous trouvez ça trop extrême vous avez cas vous dire qu'ils sont juste quelque par dans l'école est qu'on ne les voit pas... Ils n'interviendrons d'aucune manière dans le récit.  
_

_________- Crabe et Goyle disparuent, leurs places ont été prise par Blaise et Théo dans les cinq premiers tomes..._

_________._

_Merci beaucoup Mayura !_

_La suite dans deux à trois semaines !_

_Bises_

**_Noémie & Paul_**

**_-Nothingness_**


	4. La Belle, le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

**_Yoh !_**

_Un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout neuf et tout corrigé vient d'arrivé... -P_

_Il apporte pas grand chose au niveau de l'histoire...-N_

_Mais fait apparaître nombre de personnage important pour la suite..._

_Plus de précisions en bas ! -P_

**_On espère que cette suite sera aussi savoureuse que le reste !_**

* * *

**Appelez-moi... Sirius Malfoy**

.

.

Chapitre 4 La Belle, le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

.

.

_C'est-à-dire, tout d'abord des renseignements sur les voyages dans le temps, et puis une certaine lionne qui m'avait intrigué tout au long de la journée de part son intelligence et sa beauté._

- Puis-je m'asseoir ? lui demandais-je après être arrivé à sa table.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pus y déceler des éclairs. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis d'un revers de main rassembla ses parchemins vers elle. Je sortis mes propres affaires, puis allais fouiller dans les rayons. Après avoir trouvé un livre qui semblait intéressant pour ma condition, « Ne pas se perdre dans les Méandres du Temps », je le feuilletais négligemment. J'aurais le temps de le lire plus en profondeur plus tard. Elle poussa alors un soupir exaspéré qui me fit sourire.

- Tu te trompes. lui dis-je en jetant un œil à son parchemin.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis que tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas une rune de lune antique, mais de lune arctique… Bien que leurs schémas de construction soient semblables, elles ont des significations totalement différentes et…

Elle me dévisagea jusqu'à ce que j'eus fini mon explication, remerciant Dumbledore au passage pour son merveilleux don.

- Ecoute Malfoy, tu ne devrais même pas me parler, alors garde tes réflexions pour toi.

- Et pourquoi ne devrai-je pas parler à une si brillante et jolie personne ?

Elle se mit un peu à rougir, puis reprit vite contenance.

- Mais parce que ton cousin va te reprocher de parler avec une personne de ma condition.

J'avais oublié que : d'une, qu'elle était née-moldu, pourtant Harry me l'avait dit la veille… et de deux, à quel point les rumeurs se répandaient vite à Poudlard.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Granger, merci.

- Mais pas du tout, rougit-elle à nouveau.

- De toute façon, Draco n'a rien à dire, un Malfoy fixe ses propres règles et ses propres limites.

Avec un sourire des plus séducteurs, je lui jetais un regard. Elle ouvrait la bouche comme un poison rouge. Je marquais mon livre avec un petit bout de parchemin à la page « Les conséquences sur votre psychisme intérieur » et allais voir Mme Pince pour l'emprunter. Je revins à ma place et rangeais mes affaires. Puis je partis, sans oublier de laisser, négligemment, l'une de mes plumes, de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui chuchoter tout bas un « à bientôt » d'une voix doucereuse.

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes…

.

.

Grâce au don de Dumbledore, je n'avais plus forcément besoin d'écouter en cours. Pas que je le fasse normalement. Juste que maintenant je pouvais répondre aux questions sans le suivre. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, voir ce que je valais maintenant en potion.

- Il est comment le prof ? Parce que celui que j'avais avant… s'extasiait pour un rien.

- Ben, il est super sévère, mais sanctionne toujours à juste titre. En plus c'est le directeur de Serpentard. me répondit Théo avec qui je serai en binôme pour ce cours.

Et comme pour répondre à mes questions, la porte du cachot claqua dans notre dos et une ombre traversa la salle. Mais quand le professeur se retourna je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi et de me lever d'un bond. Tout le monde me dévisageait pendant que j'échangeais un regard de haine avec Severus Snape, mon ennemi de toujours.

- Toi…commençais-je

- Rasseyez-vous M Malfoy. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de « votre situation… »

Je me rassis mais j'avais plutôt envie de m'enfuir à toute jambe. Ce sale Servilus allait donc me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Et dix points de moins pour Serpentard, pour avoir dérangé inutilement le début du cours, reprit-il dans une grimace horrible qui semblait ressembler de loin, mais de vraiment très loin, à un sourire sadique.

Toute la classe fut en émoi. Les Gryffons parce qu'on avait subi une perte de points injustes et les Serpents parce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris le pourquoi de l'injustice. Bien sur moi je savais, une rancœur vielle de plus de cinq ou de vingt-cinq ans, selon le point de vue…

Je sortis le plus rapidement possible de cette salle de classe une fois le cours achevé, suivi de près par Draco.

- Eh ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce type, je ne le supporte pas !

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Euh…je peux pas te répondre, excuse-moi…

- Tu sais qui il est ?

Dumbledore m'avait vaguement parlé qu'il était une sorte d'agent double pour lui auprès de Voldemort mais je doutais fortement que Draco le sache.

- C'est mon parrain.

Choc. J'assimile et continue.

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Il est la seule personne ici, avec toi et Blaise, en laquelle j'ai pleinement confiance…

- Malfoy !

Flûte, phase deux du plan drague en mauvaise disposition. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être avec Draco.

- Malfoy !

Je jetai un regard entendu à mon cousin avant de rebrousser chemin le laissant sur place en pleine incompréhension.

- Granger, que me veux-tu ?

- Euh…elle rougit fortement. Plus si courageuse que ça la lionne.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? lui dis-je en me penchant pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

- Tu…tu as oublié une de tes plumes hier…je te l'ai rapporté.

- C'est fort aimable de ta part…Hermione…répondis-je lui effleurant les doigts en récupérant mon dut. Mais je t'en prie appelle-moi Sirius…

Et elle redevint rouge comme une pivoine lorsque que je replaçais une de ses mèches rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Hermione !

Une tornade rousse apparut et me dépouilla de ma victime aussi vite qu'elle me saisit par le col.

- Tu fais quoi là, Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de la toucher !

- Eh, doucement Weasley, c'est elle qui est venu à moi…dis-je dans un sourire carnassier en me dégageant de sa prise.

Il saisit alors sa baguette qu'il pointa sur moi, mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par Hermione.

- Ron ! Arrête !

- Hermione ! dit-il indigné

- Merci, Hermione. Fis-je dans un sourire avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil qui fit partir au quart de tour son ami.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Ron !

Je tournais les talons avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'entendis Hermione essayer de raisonner le Weasley. Draco m'observait. Je passais devant lui et l'on reprit le chemin du prochain cours.

- A quoi tu joues Sirius ?

- Comme tu viens de le dire Draco, je joue…

.

.

On entra dans la classe de DCFM et là j'eus un nouveau choc. M'abstenant de crier cette fois, je pris ma place à côté de Draco. Mais je l'avais reconnu… même avec vingt ans de plus. Foi de Sirius Black ou Sirius Malfoy, à vous de choisir, c'était bien Remus Lupin qui, se tenant devant moi, était prêt à me donner un cours. Il posa les yeux sur moi quelques secondes de plus que sur mes autres camarades, me prouvant ainsi qu'il savait qui j'étais réellement…

Le cours passa, puis se termina.

- M Sirius Malfoy, vous pouvez venir me voir s'il vous plait ?

- Oui… Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle, informais-je les autres

Je restais donc seul dans la salle, enfin seul avec mon « professeur ».

- Pad…Padfoot ?

- Putain, c'est vraiment toi Moony…j'en reviens pas…

- Dumbledore, m'a parlé de toi mais…te voir en vrai… j'ai l'impression de redevenir adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire…Il y a encore trois jours j'étais avec vous tous, préparant ta pleine lune et d'un coup, je me retrouve avec un Dumby vieillit de vingt ans, comme Servilus et maintenant toi…et avec le fils de Lily et James et celui de ma cousine et de Lucius Malfoy… C'est qui la prochaine personne que je vais croiser, hein ? Peter peut-être…

- …

- …

- …Maintenant, je comprends certaines choses…

- Lesquelles ?

- Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a fait changer de nom…

- …J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire…

- Pourquoi il t'a mis à Serpentard, ta frustration refait sortir ton côté sang-pur...

- …J'aurai préféré être à Gryffondor…

- Et pourquoi tu as disparu il y a vingt ans…

- …Tout à fait…Quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- …Nan, rien laisse tomber, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai disparu de ma réalité… ma véritable réalité… vous deviez être complètement…dépassé…

- …j'aimerai te répondre…

- …je sais…mais savoir que je suis maintenant…un criminel… ça me fait me poser pas mal de question…même si j'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était…

- …

- …

- Tu...devrais partir rejoindre… tes amis…

- Ouais, on peut dire ça…

- …

- …

- Sirius… si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi…

- Je sais Remus, je sais…

Je sortis de la salle, une drôle de boule au ventre.

.

.

- Sirius, ça va ? Que te voulait Lupin ?

- …Oh…heu…il voulait en savoir plus sur mon cursus scolaire, les cours que j'avais à Salem…et ça a fait remonter des souvenirs… euh…excusez-moi on se voit en cour…

Je n'avais presque pas touché à mon assiette, trop préoccupé.

Je ne parlais plus à personne de la fin de la journée, regardant par la fenêtre pendant les cours et snobant tout le monde au dîner. Je réussis finalement à m'éclipser pour me rendre au septième étage, entre deux tapisseries, où je savais qu'une pièce m'attendait rien que pour moi et me permettrait de rester seul avec mes pensées…

.

.

.

* * *

_Mais quel est donc cette pièce ? (- ceci est de l'ironie XD)_

_A suivre..._

_._

_****________LTQLATIQNSPDLFEDLLSFPMMQOEQMPQOT________ÇC ! (________Les Trucs Que Les Auteurs Trouvent Importants Qui Ne Sont Pas Dit Dans La Fiction Et Dont Les Lecteurs Se Fichent Pas Mal Mais Qu'On Ecrit Quand Même Parce Qu'On Trouve Ça Cool !**)**_

_**- **On aime bien imaginer Sirius adolescent en gros dragueur ^^ On s'est bien éclaté à écrire les passages ou il est avec Hermione ! Imaginez, Vous mettez l'assurance d'un griffon, la fourberie d'un serpent et l'apparence physique de Sirius saupoudré de celle de Draco dans un mixeur. Mélangez, vous obtenez un pur beau gosse qui arrive même à faire craqué la plus farouche des Griffondors... Juste Énorme !  
_

_- Ron VS Sirius... Le combat ne fait que commencer ! MUHAHAHAHAHA !_

_- Et oui, Severus et Remus sont de retour, encore un truc qui change par rapport au tome d'origine !_

_- On a lu et vu plusieurs fois, ici et sur d'autre site, que l'école équivalente à Poudlard aux Etats-Unis serait Salem... On a pas cherché plus loin, il nous fallait juste une excuse pour la première confrontation Remus/Sirius ... ==' Oui, nous sommes des faignants... Mais on assume ! \^0^/\^o^/_

_._

_Merci Mayura !_

_A bientôt pour la suite ! (délai: comme d'hab')_

_Bises_

**_Paul & Noémie_**

**_-Darkness_**


	5. Doubles personnalités

**_Hey !_**

_Voilà le chapitre 5, rédigé pendant les vacances !_

_5, c'est la moitié de 10 et on sait vraiment pas combien il y aura de chapitre..._

_Sans doute beaucoup... Vu que la fic se coupe en deux parties..._

_Bref..._

_Plein de chose dans se chapitre qui s'approfondiront plus tard ^^ _

**_Voici donc la suite, de la suite, de la suite, de la suite, du premier chapitre ; qu'on espèrent que vous apprécierez !_**

* * *

**Appelez-moi... Sirius Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 5 Doubles personnalités 

_._

_._

_Je réussis finalement à m'éclipser pour me rendre au septième étage, entre deux tapisseries, où je savais qu'une pièce m'attendait rien que pour moi et me permettrait de rester seul avec mes pensées…_

« Je voudrais un endroit pour penser au passé. »

« Je voudrais un endroit pour penser au passé. »

« Je voudrais un endroit pour penser au passé. »

La salle sur demande apparue devant moi, comme si elle avait attendu mon retour…

Je passais la porte et je m'assis dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à un grand miroir. Même si la pièce était faiblement éclairée, je voyais quand même mon reflet. Je n'avais pas tellement changé au final, mais les couleurs vertes et argents de mon uniforme modifiaient radicalement mon teint… Je ne savais plus comment gérer tout ça et ce mal de tête lancinant faisait battre le sang dans mes tempes. Que ferait James à ma place… ?

Sirius ?

Je sursautais. Me retournant je vis Prongs. J'étais sûr que c'était une illusion, mais j'étais prêt à me jeter sur lui. Puis je vis ses yeux verts, et mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas lui, comment ça aurait pu être lui. Sirius, tu es le plus grand des abrutis.

- Harry…Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver ?

- L'héritage.

Il me montra un vieux parchemin vierge.

- La carte du Maraudeur, bien sûr…J'ai disparu, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je pensais à mon époque, mes amis, ma famille…Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Servilus et Remus et je dois dire que c'était assez… perturbant. Si on rajoute le fouilli dans mes souvenirs depuis l'incrustation de Dumbledore…

"Maintenant il m'arrive de ne plus savoir si je suis réellement un Black, ou un Malfoy à part-entière… Bien qu'il m'ait dit qu'il fallait deux semaines pour que le sortilège se stabilise, j'en ai déjà marre ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à tout moment ! Mais le pire c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que je suis tellement en colère !

"Je n'arrive plus à être moi, je ne suis pas totalement l'autre, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être les deux !

Je tremblais de rage. Harry me fit alors spontanément une accolade, un geste que répétait souvent son père à mon égard et qui m'apaisa instantanément. Punaise, son père, James... Allais-je le revoir lui aussi ?

- Je sais pourquoi Dumbledore te fait ressentir toute cette haine... Pour que tu n'oublies pas d'où tu viens et que tu ne deviennes pas un Serpentard comme les autres... Pour… que tu choisisses le bon camp lors de la guerre.

- Mais oui, il y a ça aussi ! J'avais complètement oublié cette putain de guerre avec l'autre face de serpent… Mais il veut quoi au juste ?!

- … Moi.

- Pardon ?

- « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » telle est la prophétie qui me lie à Lord Voldemort.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- J'aimerai bien, mais non. Il veut ma peau et d'après le directeur il ne devrait pas tarder à passer à l'attaque.

- Et Draco dans tout ça ?

- Malfoy ?! J'ai peur qu'il ne soit du mauvais côté… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de sa pomme.

- Harry ! C'est mon cousin !

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme deux Vifs. Moi, j'étais super sérieux et j'outrepassais sa remarque. Cousin, ou futur petit cousin, peu importait au final. Mon sens de la famille m'empêchait de l'abandonner.

- Sirius, on parle bien du même Draco Malfoy ? Ce petit con arrogant et imbu de lui-même, fils de Mangemort et sans doute également Mangemort en devenir ?

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Ça fait même pas trois jours que tu le fréquentes ! Moi, je le connais depuis six ans, c'est bien plus que toi !

- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé !

- Pas besoin, je sais qui il est !

- Tu te contentes de ne voir que ce qu'il y a en surface, comme d'habitude James !

Silence. On s'était engueulé. Mais Harry était choqué, je l'avais appelé inconsciemment par le nom de mon meilleur ami. Il lui ressemblait tellement…

Je sortis de la salle en fulminant, mais il courait derrière moi en criant.

- Sirius, Attend ! Sirius !

- Lâche-moi. marmonnais-je

- POTTER !

Bordel, pourquoi le mauvais œil s'acharnait contre moi ? Je m'arrêtais dans l'ombre en le voyant apparaitre au bout du couloir. Harry s'arrêta à mes côtés, et Draco avançait avec un air triomphant, tapotant son petit insigne de préfet.

- Alors Potter, on se promène dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

Il me vit.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La ferme, Mal…

- Je discutais avec Harry, un problème Draco ?

Regard d'incompréhension du blond avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

- Discuter ? Tu te fous de moi, pourquoi ne pas devenir amis pendant que tu y es ?! J'ai rien dit pour Granger, Sirius. Mais Potter ! T'as pété un plomb !

- Un Malfoy fait ce qu'il lui plait, non ?

- … Mais, c'est Potter !

- Et alors ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je fais mes propres choix !

- Je te l'interdit !

- Et de quel droit ! j'élevais la voix d'un air supérieur. Ne me prend pas pour l'un de tes vulgaires sous-fifres, Draco ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite ! Je suis l'héritier de droit de la famille Malfoy, et je fais comme je l'entends.

Il me regardait avec horreur. Apparemment il n'avait pas encore compris ce léger détail. Je le dépassais, la tête haute, reprenant la direction du dortoir.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter ou je m'occupe de ton cas.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je fis volte-face et coupais à nouveau la parole à Harry.

- DRA-CO !

Il frissonna sous le poids de l'avertissement, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers moi la tête baissée. Harry était passablement sous le choc, il ne m'avait encore jamais vraiment vu sous mon aspect Serpentard. Je lui adressais un piteux sourire auquel il répondit par un regard contrarié. J'espérais qu'il avait enfin compris ma situation.

- Bonsoir Harry, lui fis-je alors d'une voix neutre

- Bonsoir Sirius, répondit-il pareillement.

Il partit alors dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Plus on avançait plus je sentais que Draco fulminait à côté de moi. On se connaissait peu, pourtant je savais exactement comment il allait réagir et j'attendais donc juste qu'il explose.

Nos pas résonnaient dans les cachots. On n'avait toujours pas échangé un mot. Et au détour d'un virage il me saisit par le col et me plaqua contre le mur.

- J'ai beau retourner tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête mais je ne comprends rien. Putain Sirius ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _Lui _!? Pourquoi tu traines avec le balafré !?

Je ne sais pas comment mais pour la première fois ma conscience bascula totalement du côté Malfoy, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, j'avais tellement de mal à faire la part de choses...

Je lui lançais un regard froid, alors que je sentais le sortilège de Dumbledore prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. D'un geste souple, j'inversais nos positions. Je le plaquais à mon tour contre le mur, de ma main valide, avec un peu plus de force que prévu, lui coupant le souffle. Draco me fixait, reprenant sa respiration. C'était une confrontation entre le plomb et l'orage, et bien sûr j'allais tout emporter sur mon passage.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Draco ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Si j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, c'est parce qu'il est l'Elu, parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, et parce qu'il est le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance pour obtenir ma vengeance ! Une vengeance, oui cher cousin ! Cette vérité que j'ai essayé de te cacher ! Mais il a faut vraiment que tu contrôles tout, hein ?! Et bien ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois !

C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, si le plan du vieux allait marcher, si le sortilège fonctionnais véritablement et si j'allais enfin prendre mon rôle dans cette partie d'échec géante. Je sentais la magie couler dans mes veines, et ma mâchoire se crisper et les paroles qui sortait de mes lèvres de façon tellement naturelle et incroyablement acide…

- Mon père s'est fait buter par des Mangemorts ! Et ils veulent ma peau aussi ! Si j'ai fait une chute de soixante mètres dans une forêt en me fracassant le poignet ce n'est pas par pur plaisir ! Mais si je n'avais pas fait ça, les Mangemorts qui me poursuivaient n'auraient jamais cru m'avoir touché et je n'aurai jamais réussi à dresser des barrières magiques autour de moi ! Je n'aurai jamais pu atteindre l'Angleterre ou se terre le connard qui m'a arraché mon père ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est le tuer, et de mes propres mains, s'il le faut ! Maintenant, ne crois pas que j'ignore qui sont ton père et ton cher parrain, Draco ! Ils sont comme eux ! Et vu que tu ne m'as pas encore tué, je suppose que tu ne fais pas encore parti de leurs rangs, du moins pas officiellement ! Ce qui me rassure car sinon c'est moi qui aurais été obligé de te tuer, cousin ou pas !

Je le lâchais et il s'écroula le long du mur, sonné. Je repartis vers la salle sur demande, je ne pouvais plus retourner chez les vert et argent maintenant, c'était trop risqué.

- Ah oui, en tant qu'héritier de droit de la famille Malfoy, je t'ordonne de tenir ta langue, et de surveiller tes amis, les prochains jours. Si j'entends le moindre sifflement provenant de leurs gueules de vipères, ils le sentiront passer et toi aussi.

Il me lança un regard noir, à la fois d'impuissance, de rage, et de tristesse. L'obscurité me jouait peut-être des tours, mais j'étais persuadé de voir des petites perles naître au coin de ses yeux. Toujours pousser par le sortilège, je me mis à rire tristement…

- Je sais… Je n'agis vraiment pas comme les autres membres de la famille… Ça se voit déjà, rien qu'au niveau de mes cheveux… Mais réfléchis Draco, après tout tu es et tu resteras mon cousin … Et si tu as toujours confiance en moi, tu peux encore changer de voie… A toi de voir, mais je n'attendrais pas éternellement… La guerre non plus…

Je le laissais en plan.

J'atteignis je ne sais pas trop comment un lit de la salle sur demande. Je m'endormis instantanément, vidé de toutes mes forces… Maintenant que j'avais tout lâché, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser agir, en espérant que ça évolue dans le sens que souhaitait le vieux fou…

.

Le réveil fut long et douloureux. Tous les souvenirs de la veille se battaient maintenant avec le reste… J'en avais marre, je voulais rentrer chez moi... Mais je ne pouvais pas. Donc, malgré moi, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois rentré, je vis que Draco avait les yeux vides et qu'il ne touchait pas à son assiette. Blaise me vit et me fit un regard suppliant en esquissant un mouvement pour venir à ma rencontre. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la direction que j'avais prise…

Comme si de rien n'était, je m'assis à côté de Harry à la table des Gryffondors sous le regard halluciné de toute la grande salle.

.

.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Muhahahaha Joyeux Halloween ! -N_

_Euh... C'est passé depuis cinq jours...==' -P_

_Ah... Désolée...-N_

_Pas grave...-P_

_._

_Alors deseria222, tu vois, finalement t'avais pas tors, il est un peu schizo ^^_

_._

_****________LTQLATIQNSPDLFEDLLSFPMMQOEQMPQOT________ÇC ! (________Les Trucs Que Les Auteurs Trouvent Importants Qui Ne Sont Pas Dit Dans La Fiction Et Dont Les Lecteurs Se Fichent Pas Mal Mais Qu'On Ecrit Quand Même Parce Qu'On Trouve Ça Cool !**)**_

_- Alors oui, Sirius dit bien: "James... Allais-je le revoir lui aussi ?" tous simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est mort hein. On lui a pas dit. Sinon, vous imaginé le choc ? De même qu'il est pas au courant de la trahison de Peter (cf :chap' précédent, quand Sirius parle avec Remus)_

_-On a adoré écrire la première confrontation des trois et le dialogue entre les deux "cousins" ^^ On doit bien avouer qu'on a bien aimé traumatisé Draco dans ce chapitre, mais c'est parce qu'on l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ^0^ !_

_-On vient de se mettre d'accord sur le rôle de Snape dans tous ce foutra ^^ Mais ou vous dira pas c'est quoi !_

_._

_Merci à notre Beta !_

_La suite sans doute dans un mois ou un peu plus !_

_Oui, on sait que c'est long, mais on a vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup de travail (l'un comme l'autre) et un projet qu'on aimerait bien terminer avant les vacances de Noël..._

_Alors vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra, PROMIS !_

_Bises_

**_Paul & Noémie_**

**_-Darkness_**


End file.
